Karnilla (Earth-616)
Real Name: Karnilla Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: The Norn Queen Occupation: Queen of Nornheim, Sorceress Legal Status: Citizen of Nornheim Identity: Publicly known in Asgard and Nornheim; Karnilla's existence is unknown to the general populace of Earth. Marital Status: Marital status unknown Group Affiliation: No known group affiliation Base of Operations: Nornkeep, Nornheim, dimension of Asgard Place of Birth: Presumably Nornheim, dimension of Asgard Known Relatives: No known relatives First Appearance: JOURNEY INTO MYSTERY #107 Origin: Origin unknown. History: The birth and early life of Karnilla are shrouded in mystery. All that is really known is that she has long lived in Nornheim, the Asgardian province where dwell the Three Norns, the goddesses of destiny, and she has become one of the most accomplished practitioners of the arts of sorcery in the Asgardian dimension. Although Nornheim lies on the Asgardian land mass within Asgard's own dimension, and although Karnilla is apparently of the Asgardian race, she does not consider herself to be subject to Asgardian rule. Rather, Nornheim is an independent country, of which Karnilla is absolute monarch. Karnilla lives opulently in the ancient fastness of Nornkeep, attended by her servant, the aged minor sorceress Haag, and troops of guardian demons. Although there are many demons among her subjects, Karnilla's realm is also populated by humanoid immortals, just as is Asgard proper. Karnilla's relationship to the goddesses of destiny is unknown, although they are clearly beyond her jurisdiction. In the past Karnilla has often proved to be an enemy of Asgard, and has acted in alliance with the Asgardian god of evil, Loki. However, Karnilla has long been in love with Asgard's noblest warrior, Balder the Brave. On Balder's request (on behalf of Asgard's monarch Odin), Karnilla allied herself and her army with Asgard in the war with Surtur. After years of resisting Karnilla's advances, Balder has finally become Karnilla's lover. Some of Balder's Asgardian friends disapprove of the relationship, regarding Karnilla as a figure of evil. Karnilla regards herself, however, as a harsh but just ruler. Balder was called away from Nornkeep to join the Asgardian prince Thor in his mission to rescue souls of Earth human beings from Hel. During Balder's absence, Karnilla was taken prisoner by the Frost Giants of Jotunheim, who were preparing an invasion of Asgard and first intended to eliminate Asgard's allies. The Frost Giants also transformed Karnilla's subjects into stone. On his return, Balder set out to rescue Karnilla, and ultimately met with success. Her present activities are unknown at this time. Height: 6'6" Weight: 475 lbs (216 kg) Eyes: Purple Hair: Black Unusual Features: No unusual features Strength Level: Karnilla possesses the normal superhuman strength of an Asgardian woman of her physical age, height, and build, and can lift (press) at least 25 tons. Known Powers: Karnilla possesses the conventional attributes of an Asgardian woman ("goddess") as well as mastery of the mystical arts of Asgard. Like all Asgardians she is extremely long-lived (though not immortal like the Olympians), superhumanly strong, immune to all diseases, and resistant to conventional injury (Asgardian flesh and bone is about 3 times denser than Earthly flesh and bone, accounting for Asgardians' greater strength and weight). Her Asgardian metabolism gives her far greater immunity than human endurance at all physical activities, though she seldom deigns to indulge in unnecessary exercise. Karnilla's magical powers derive from two major sources: her innate capacity to manipulate magical energy, which she has honed through long practice, and her acquired knowledge of spells and enchantments of Asgardian origin. Her ability to wield magical energy for personal use is only surpassed among inhabitants of the Asgardian dimension by Odin. Through sorcery she is afforded a host of abilities: the enhancement of physical and sensory abilities, the power to assume different forms and attributes, and the ability to deploy mystical energy for offensive and defensive purposes, in the form of magical power bolts and shields. Karnilla's vast knowledge of arcane lore enables her to cast spells with a variety of specific effects. The many spells she has utilized include illusion casting, temporary paralysis or sleep, deflection of oncoming matter and energy, interdimensional teleportation, and elemental conversion. These spells derive their potency from the ambient mystical energy of Asgard's dimension or power-objects found therein. (Of course, she can also use her magical abilities with full effectiveness when she is in Earth's dimension.) Karnilla is capable of casting spells interdimensionally, and of casting spells that have permanent effects. For example, once while she was physically in Nornheim, she cast a spell upon Oswald Garth, the human criminal calling himself the Wrecker, which permanently gave him and his weapon extraordinary properties. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes: No special notes. ---- Related Articles: * Thor * Loki * Odin * Sif See Also * Character Gallery: * Fan-Art Gallery: * Appearances of * Quotations by ---- External Links: ---- References: * Marvel Directory ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Asgardian Characters Category:Deities Category:Copy Edit